EternalClan/Archive 1
Adelina pushed the moss down into the dens, then lined them with soft grass and feathers. Violet Talk to me! Main Wiki 23:48,7/12/2012 23:48, July 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer helped set up the dens, then looked out into the ocean. "This is like a place I only see in dreams. A place where we can finally be at peace," Kramer meowed. DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 14:50,8/20/2012 14:50, August 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- Adelina lay down, then squirmed uncomfortably. She gritted her teeth. Richtofen padded in, with herbs in his jaws. "I'll take over Medicine Cat until ve find someone else. I'm not the best healer but I know basics." Adelina whimpered, "My kits are coming." Richtofen blinked and crouched down beside her. He felt her stomach with a paw. "Ah yes. You have quite a few. You'll be fine, bite down on this." He passed her a twig. She grabbed it in her jaws. Violet Talk to me! Main Wiki 23:48,7/12/2012 23:48, July 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer ran over to Adelina's side. "It'll be alright Addie," Kramer told his mate. DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 15:03,8/20/2012 15:03, August 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- A few minutes later, Adelina had four healthy kits at her side. However she'd broken the twig in half. Richtofen purred. "I'll leave you too together. I'm going to look around." Violet Talk to me! Main Wiki 23:48,7/12/2012 23:48, July 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer looked down at his kits, then looked at Adelina. "What should we name them?" Kramer asked. DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 18:04,8/20/2012 18:04, August 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- "I want this one to be Oliver." she mewed, then clouded her eyes in grief. "My baby brother's name was Oliver but he died a few moments after birth." She flicked her tail on the pale grey tabby kit. "This can be Mint. Her eyes are minty in color." she mewed. She lay her head down tiredly. Violet Talk to me! Main Wiki 23:48,7/12/2012 23:48, July 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer looked at the ginger tom. "I want this one to be named Flamekit, in memory of my first son," Kramer meowed. He then looked at the pale brown tabby she-cat. "And this one, Kristina," Kramer meowed. DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 18:19,8/20/2012 18:19, August 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- Richtofen stared at the stars. "Are you up zhere now, Elric?" he meowed. He smiled. "You vere alvays a troublemaker, El." Adelina nodded and fell asleep from her exhaustion. Violet Talk to me! Main Wiki 23:48,7/12/2012 23:48, July 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer smiled and padded up top. When he reached the top, he saw a blue and black tom with white paws and a white she-cat with brown stripes along her back. "What are you doing here?!" he hissed. The two cats turned around. "Kramer!" they yowled at the same time and ran over to him. "Michael! Jessica! I thought I lost both of you!" Kramer meowed and embraced his brother and sister. "We did too brother," Jessica told Kramer. "We were looking all over for you," Michael explained. DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 18:28,8/20/2012 18:28, August 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- Richtofen looked at Kramer. He felt happy for him. But he missed his siblings and the comfort of having them. He began to pad away. Suddenly Darkbloom padded out of the bushes. "Kramer, no way, you aren't shaking me off so quickly." he joked. He sniffed the air. "I smell herbs. Do you have a medicine cat yet?" Violet Talk to me! Main Wiki 23:48,7/12/2012 23:48, July 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer looked at Darkbloom. "No, but we'd be glad to have you be our medicine cat," Kramer meowed, then turned back to his brother and sister, "Do you wish to join our clan?" "Of course!" they meowed simultaneously. "I don't want to lose my big brother again," Michael mewed. "Alright then, let me show you to your dens," Kramer told them and padded off down the cliff face. Michael and Jessica followed. as they walked down, Jessica noticed Adelina and the kits. "Who's that?" she asked. "That's Adelina, my mate and our kits," Kramer told his sister. "Oh good for you!" Jessica congradulated her brother. They continued down the path until they reached the warriors den. "Here's where you'll be staying," Kramer meowed. Thistlepelt got up and saw the new comers. "Oh, hello. I'm Thistlepelt," she meowed padding over to the cats, looking a bit suspicious. "Relax dear, these are my siblings. The ones I told you about in my stories," Kramer told Thistlepelt. "Dear?" Michael asked. "Thistlepelt is my daughter, my first," Kramer told his siblings. "Oh so, she's another one of Adelina's kits?" Jessica asked. "No, I had a mate before Adelina, named Elena..." Kramer's voice trailed off, "I'll tell you about it later. Please make yourselves comfortable." DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 18:47,8/20/2012 18:47, August 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- Richtofen stared at them, his heart aching. He missed Elric, Maxis, and An. He padded over to the highrock and sat down beside it. Violet Talk to me! Main Wiki 23:48,7/12/2012 23:48, July 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer padded back up top and over to Darkbloom. "The medicine cat's den is the first cave on the side of the cliff. You'll find all of the herbs there," Kramer told Darkbloom. Then padded over to Richtofen. "Are you alright?" he asked him. DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 19:20,8/20/2012 19:20, August 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- Richtofen shook his head. "I'm fine, don't bother about me" He continued to stare at the sky longingly. "Ve Star Cats live forever huh? I remember I had a Star Cat friend named Lavenderheart. She was great before she was crushed by a badger. Even Star Cats can't survive fatal wounds. But I met Lavenderheart before I met Himeheart...and I vas in love vith her. She could ressurect ze dead vithout 115, it was her power...and she stole my heart. But she fell in love with someone else. I tried to find love with Himeheart but I couldn't...I was mortified ven Lavenderheart died. She was the one cat I ever truly loved. And she's gone too. Just like everyone else I care about." Violet Talk to me! Main Wiki 23:48,7/12/2012 23:48, July 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer looked at Richtofen. "Richtofen, you know that's not true," Kramer told his friend. DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 19:37,8/20/2012 19:37, August 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Yes, I do." Richtofen meowed, conflicted with his feelings. Violet Talk to me! Main Wiki 23:48,7/12/2012 23:48, July 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Alright, let's get some shut eye. I'll be spending the night in the nursery," Kramer told Richtofen and padded down to the nursery. Kramer layed next to Adelina and looked out into the ocean, then rested his head and fell asleep. DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 19:47,8/20/2012 19:47, August 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- Richtofen looked at his paws. He padded to his den and closed his eyes. THE NEXT MORNING... Adelina blinked her eyes awake. Darkbloom was already busy collecting herbs. Her four kits were small but they'd grow, she knew, and Kramer was still asleep next to her. She lay her head down. Richtofen was already awake, pacing back and forth anxiously. "Zomone needs to build a barricade at ze edge of camp. Zo you can zee ze ocean but kits can't fall in." he growled to himself, then bounded out the exit staircase he'd carved a few moments before (this camp's dens are built into a side of the part of the cliff, but it has a large clearing that peaks off to the ocean). Adelina got up slowly, letting her kits suckle. She sat down. When Richtofen returned, he had buckets of sand, which he quickly used his powers to melt into glass. He realigned them together and fused them together, making a large, indestructable glass wall. He added a glass roof too, to prevent hawks from getting in. He sighed and sat down, dizzy from all the power he'd used. Violet Talk to me! Main Wiki 23:48,7/12/2012 23:48, July 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer woke up from his sleep and sat up. "Good morning Addie," he meowed. DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 20:03,8/20/2012 20:03, August 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- Richtofen paced back and forth, wondering what to do next. "Good morning." Adelina purred. She yawned and stretched. Her four kits mewled and suckled again. Richtofen grabbed a tree seed, dug a hole, and planted it. "Ve should grow herbs in here. It'll have a greenhouse effect on ze plants but not hurt us." he suggested to Darkbloom. Darkbloom nodded, his star cat eyes glowing. "Of course." He grabbed a seed or pod from each of his herbs, grabbed some rocks, and made an herb circle in the center of camp. Richtofen generated special water with his paw, and sprinkled it over the buried seeds. They rapidly grew. He and Darkbloom nodded in satisfaction. "We can regrow them and never run out of stock. Many lives will be saved from this." Violet Talk to me! Main Wiki 23:48,7/12/2012 23:48, July 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer looked outside. "I should probably start getting to work. Being leader is going to be hard work," he meowed, "I'll stop by later." Kramer padded down the steps and outside. He walked up the path and reached the top of the camp and over to Richtofen. "We should probably organize some hunting patrols," Kramer suggested. DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 23:15,8/20/2012 23:15, August 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- Richtofen sighed. "Vine, vine." He looked around. "Thistlepelt! Take Michael and Jessica on a hunting patrol!" he meowed. "Happy now?" he growled to Kramer. Darkbloom replied for him, "I am. I have herbs to grow and a sunny biodome to live in. There's a staircase exit with a built-in security system, and kits won't fall off the edge... What you do need now is a way to get to the ocean water." Richtofen groaned and flicked his paw at the ground. It opened a small tunnel that twisted its way to the ocean, where you could drink water from. Violet Talk to me! Main Wiki 23:48,7/12/2012 23:48, July 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer looked at Richtofen. "What has gotten into you?" Kramer asked, "I expected today to be a greatday, but your attitude might ruin that. I'm going on hunting patrol." Thistlepelt, Michael and Jessica came up from the warriors den and padded over to Kramer. Kramer just titled his head to the left and they walked into the surrounding forest. DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 00:33,8/21/2012 00:33, August 21, 2012 (UTC) ---- Richtofen growled back. "I don't care, Kramer! You only zink about yourself!" He stormed out, racing past them furiously towards some other destination. Violet Talk to me! Main Wiki 23:48,7/12/2012 23:48, July 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- "If I only thought of myself everyone on this planet might as well be dead! If I didn't care about anyone, I might as well be in the god damn Dark Forest!" Kramer growled. DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 01:12,8/21/2012 01:12, August 21, 2012 (UTC) ---- Richtofen whipped around, tears streaking his face. He unsheathed his claws. "Oh, because all Dark Forest cats are bad? Just because Darkbloom and I grew up zhere and you're telling me ve're evil now huh?" He choked out a sob. "I don't expect zomeone born in a happy, easy life to understand the fear of vaking up everyday and being scared you are going to die it was so horrible zhere! Enjoy your life, Kramer von Frederick!" He raced away, crying. Violet Talk to me! Main Wiki 23:48,7/12/2012 23:48, July 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer looked down at his paws and tears rolled down his. "Why did I say that?! Maybe I am an inconsiderate, selfish person," Kramer meowed. Michael looked at Kramer. "That's not true Kramer... Why don't you go to camp and relax, we'll continue the hunting patrol," Michael told Kramer sympathetically. Kramer just turned around and padded back to camp, head down. DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 01:26,8/21/2012 01:26, August 21, 2012 (UTC)